Egoísta
by Myta.1
Summary: Y ahí estaban otra vez, sentados junto a la cascada, como si nadie los viera,aunque claro, ellos no sabían que yo estaba allí. BankXKag


La primera vez la seguí solo porque me comia la duda, siempre la dejo sola, y la última vez que lo hice su reacción fue distinta.

Y si, tal vez no debí seguir a Kikyo hace algunas semanas cuando estábamos en el monte de las animas, tal vez no debí abandonarla cuando estábamos siendo amenazados por los siete guerreros, aunque ahora solo fuesen tres. Tal vez fue eso lo que causó todo. Tal vez si no me hubiese ido todo seguiría igual.

Ese día, dos semanas más tarde de dejarla sola con Shippo y Kirara, luego de decirle que iría a ver a Kikyo. Luego de ver una chispa, que jamas habia visto, en sus ojos, una chispa que delataba esperanza y emoción. Luego de esconderme entre las ramas más altas de los árboles. Luego de ver como se levantaba en medio de la noche, cuando creía que nadie la observaba, sigilosamente comencé a seguirla.

Ella caminó por el frondoso bosque cuando todos dormían, hasta llegar a una cascada que destellaba un brillo turquesa, se sentó en una saliente, dejando a sus pies flotar junto al agua.

no me pareció extraño, bueno si me lo pareció pero quizas asi se sentia en paz. Y si, pense en dejarla allí, en ir a ver a mi Miko. No fue hasta unos minutos después cuando ya estaba dispuesto a marcharme que lo vi, caminando lento y sin hacer ruido por detrás de ella, me prepare para atacarlo, y entonces el la abrazo por la espalda.

Secuestro, eso fue lo que pensé, pero no iba a dejar que sucediera, desenfunde a Colmillo de Acero, dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza.

Pero lo que sucedió me desconcertó, Kagome reía, mientras el mercenario le besaba el cuello.

¡Cuando diablos pasó esto! Ella estaba con el enemigo, ¡riendo mientra él la besaba!

La ira me invadió, sentí como mi sangre de yokai intentaba tomar el control, pero entonces Kagome toma la cara de Bankotsu entre sus manos y lo beso en los labios, eso fue el colmo. No, no se convirtió en la bestia salvaje que hace segundos luchaba contra el, solo sintió como la tristeza lo invadía y como llego, se fue, de arbol en arbol, silenciosamente.

Y ahí estaban otra vez, sentados junto a la cascada, como si nadie los viera,aunque claro, ellos no sabían que yo estaba allí.

Durante las semanas que siguieron a ese día, seguía a Kagome cada vez que iba a la cascada, ni Sango, ni Miroku sabían los que sucedía allí, ni sabían a quien veía ella, no sabían que ella nos traicionaba

Se comportaba normalmente con todos, aun me manda al piso cuando molesto a Shippo, y me sonríe, pero ya no viaja en mi espalda, ahora viaja sobre Kirara, y suele mirar al cielo distraída, como pensando en algo,o más bien en alguien

Era extraño verlos, no parecían enemigos, ni amigos, parecían pareja Bankotsu bromeaba con ella y ella le hablaba de su época, luego se besaban y cada uno se iba por donde llego.

Pero hoy fue distinto, luego de los besos, ella le sonrio y le susurro que lo amaba. No imagine que lo amara, creí que era algún capricho pasajero, causado para darme celos.

El la beso y poco a poco comenzaron a desvestirse mutuamente.

me voltee y deje de mirarlos,no quería ver eso, solo escuchaba, aunque tampoco me agradara demasiado

Ella lo ama, pero ella es mia, no quiero compartirla. Pero yo siempre la deje por Kikyo no tengo derecho sobre ella, aunque yo la cuido desde que llego, es mi deber. Es ridículo protegerla de la persona a la que ama. ella lo ama, tal vez el juega con ella, como una venganza hacia mi.

Escucho todo, cuando ella le dice al oído que lo ama, y él le susurra que el la ama más, cuando se visten y él le pide que vaya con el. Alto ¿que?. Agudizó el oído para escuchar que responde y ya no me controlo cuando la respuesta es afirmativa.

Mi sangre Yokai toma el control. Si no es mía no es de nadie

Todo sucede muy rápido.

Salto sobre Bankotsu, levantó la mano derecha y golpeó con fuerza.

Juro que no vi cuando Kagome se posicionó frente al mercenario para recibir el golpe.

Ella sale disparada contra una roca y se golpeó la cabeza.

Bankotsu va en su ayuda, gritando insultos todo pulmón

Y entonces es perfecto, doy el golpe final, y cortó su cabeza de un movimiento.

Y vuelvo en mi.

Kagome estaba sentada junto al pozo, y mira el cielo sin mirarlo. Tres líneas cruzan su mejilla izquierda. Tres líneas que causaron mis garras cuando la golpee.

El golpe causó una pequeña pérdida de memoria, eso dijo Kaede. ya que ella recuerda todo lo que sucedió antes de que aparecieran los Siete Guerreros. Kaede dice que no son recuerdos muy importantes, ya que solo son unas cinco semanas. Pero yo se que olvido mucho más. Ella no recuerda lo que sucedió con Bankotsu. Pero yo sí.

Luego de retirar los fragmentos de la perla lleve a Kagome con Kaede, diciendo que el Mercenario nos habían atacado y accidentalmente Kag, salió herida. No dije más.

Pero al verla notó que le falta algo, pero ella no sabe que es. el único que lo sabe soy yo, siempre tiene la mirada triste y perdida, los ojos ya no le brillan, y no sonríe tanto, y cuando lo hace, se nota que es una sonrisa forzada.

Y claro, esas tres líneas permanentes que le cruzan la mejilla, son un recordatorio de lo que le quite, porque, a pesar de que no recuerda a Bankotsu, ya no me ama, me mira con cautela, sin saber lo que le sucedió para olvidar su amor por mi.

Yo, le quite la sonrisa.

Yo, le quite el brillo de los ojos.

Yo, le quite a la persona que la hizo feliz.

Yo, le quite a Bankotsu.

Y soy lo suficientemente egoísta para vivir con eso.


End file.
